Sesshomaru's Day Out
by Clingon Warrior Girl
Summary: Inuyasha Rocky Horror Picture Show crossover. Sesshomaru meets up with Dr. Frankenfurter, Columbia, Rocky, Eddie, Brad and Janet to have fun while exploring his feminine side.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha, or Rocky Horror Picture Show characters, although I wish I owned Seshomaru ;)

**Author's notes: **This fic is gonna be really fun and silly and I hope you enjoy itï

Chapter One: The black hole 

The demon lord Seshomaru was meditating deeply on a day like any other when Rin pulled him out of his thoughts. The child was tugging at his sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it that is so important that you disturb me like this?" asked an annoyed, but calm demon.

"There's something strange in the forest over there! I was playing by myself while Jaken was taking a nap when I saw a big black hole in the sky!" replied Rin excitedly.

It certainly sounded strange and it aroused Seshomaru's curiosity. Perhaps it would be amusing to investigate.

"Alright Rin, will you take me to where you saw it?" asked Seshomaru

"Okay!" said Rin.

She started running as fast as she could towards the forest. He followed swiftly, but effortlessly in the same direction.

What he saw was the same as Rin described it. A round and black hole, as tall as him and just as wide. The side of the hole was so thin it was invisible if you saw it at that angle, very curious. The hole seemed to be calling to him. He couldn't quite tell what it was saying, he could only make out two words: time warp.

That settled it, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Rin." he said.

"Yes Seshomaru?" asked Rin

"Go fetch Jaken for me, I need to speak with both of you." announced the demon lord.

She immediately rushed off to wake Jaken, then returned with him a few minutes later.

"What is it you wish to speak of lord Seshomaru?" asked Jaken, trying to calm his burning curiosity over the large hole in the air.

"Jaken, I take it you don't know what this thing is." said Seshomaru, confident that if he didn't know what it was, no one else would.

"No." replied Jaken.

Seshomaru picked up a nearby stick and threw it at the hole. Sure enough, it disappeared. He wondered if it somehow led somewhere, the stick he threw seemed to disappear. If he went in the hole, would he disappear too?

"I will investigate this hole. While I am absent, you, Jaken will care for Rin and Rin, you will obey Jaken." announced the demon lord to the human child and the toad demon.

The two opened their mouths to speak but the demon had already left. They were left to wonder what would happen to the demon lord in the black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

**Author's notes: **I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have no excuse exept for pure laziness. I'll try to wrap it up quickly, I'm sorry my lack of talent will not do justice to this story or the characters involved. But I'd like to thank all my reviewers, if it weren't for you I would have given up on this story completely.

I'd like to thank:

Volcanic: You being there to encourage me and bug me about this story has finally brought results. Thanks for being a good friend.

Dragon of the Burning Flame: I promise I will most certainly NOT forget Eddie! Thanks for the review.

Naroki: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love your fics and I'm very grateful to receive your opinions.

Lilramona: Thanks for reviewing! Frankie is coming up in this chap. Sorry I'm late with the writing. XD

And without further delay I give you:

Chapter 2: Stuck

Dr. Frank-N-Furter's POV

_"Whatever happened to Saturday night?_

_When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright…"_

_What a fool! Why did he HAVE to come back right when I have my own HOT Rocky. How tiresome! Well, I'll just have to "deal" with him then won't I? He does have a certain… charm, but no muscle. Look at those ingrates, especially Columbia, they practically worship him for absolutely no reason at all! It's so unfair!_

_But he should be easy to dispose of. WHAT IS THAT!_

Dr. Frank-N-Furter's POV ends

A black circle appeared in the room, that was about the size of a normal door. Everyone, Even Rocky stopped and stared in amazement. No one did anything for quite a while, but Brad was the first to step towards it to examine it more closely. He then realised that it was 2-Dimensional and could not be seen from the side. He then spoke: "I think it's harmless, you can all come take a look, but I wouldn't touch it."

The unconventional conventionists seemed not to want to take the chance, after all, this wasn't what they came for. So slowly, they let themselves out. No one noticed though, they were too entranced by the circle. Columbia was the first to test the solidity of the object, she tossed one of her tap shoes towards the circle. It went right through. "Oh Brad! What do you think it is?" asked Janet pleadingly. "I don't know," said Brad truthfully. He could take a couple of wild guesses, but not a scientific explanation.

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, a figure came out. It was a beautiful woman… er… man. Frankie looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. "FINALLY I've come across someone with similar interests! I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship!" he said. The man in strange, and quite feminine, clothing was expressionless, but the people in the room could feel that he was annoyed. Again there was an awkward silence.

The newly arrived visitor was the first to break that silence. "I, Sesshomaru do not wish to waste time with such puny mortals," he said. Clearly no longer interested he turned around and walked into the hole. As soon as he reached it he was immediately sent flying across the room.

As soon as he fell Sesshomaru rose to his feet in as dignified a manner possible after being thrown by an invisible force field. He looked extremely angry and scared the hell out of everyone in the room. The bodies of Brad, Janet, Eddie, Magenta, Columbia, and Riff-Raff were all frozen, like deer caught in headlings. The only ones who didn't seem to notice the anger coming from Sesshomaru were Rocky, as big and dumb as usual, and Frankie, who was still convinced that he could hook-up with the "sexy beast". He was currently checking himself out in his compact mirror. Finally Frankie broke the brief, yet lasting silence: "Well, it seems that you're going to be staying here for a while," he said giving his most seductive smile "I'm sure we can have a good time together, we can start by going up to my private suite. I'm sure my other guests wont mind at all. And the regulars are used to this. And as for those two over there," he gestured towards Eddie and Rocky. "They're yesterday's news now that you've come along, although maybe I'll try Rocky, but later. Right now I've got eyes only for you."

Sesshomaru was filled with such rage it seemed to cause an extreme heaviness in the very atmosphere. Frankie was no moron, he knew that this one was not going for it. Though, he figured this Sesshomaru must be made of stone to be able to resist him. Riff-Raff approached Dr. Frankenfurter and whispered in his ear: "This man appears to be dangerous, perhaps it would be best if we left the room, and quickly." Not waiting for a reply, Riff-Raff took his beloved sister Magenta's hand and began to run to the exit. But before they reached the door, four new, not as good-looking, strangers entered the room from the 2-Dimensional black hole.


End file.
